the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters which appear throughout The King's Avatar. Blue Brook Guild Flower Lantern Flower Lantern is one of the team members originally sent to set the Frost Forest record. He is kicked off when Ye Xiu says they need more DPS players. He is angry from Ye Xiu's demands for a DPS party, which theoretically can clear Frost Forest the fastest.Chapter 34 After Ye Xiu turned theory into reality with a record clear of Frost Forest, Flower Lantern apologizes to Ye Xiu.Chapter 41 Lunar Grace Lunar Grace is a female top-tier expert player of Blue Brook Guild. She joins the record breaking team when Ye Xiu asked for more DPS players. Ye Xiu asks if she had allocated points to Doll Shururu she replies affirmatively.Chapter 35 Lunar Grace is the first to admit that Ye Xiu is superior in skill level to her.Chapter 41 Poplar Beach Poplar Beach is a member of Blue Brook Guild, who is slightly better at PvP than Blue River. He and Blue River have a tense rivalry between one another. In Heavenly Domain, Poplar Beach meets Xu Boyuan when Boyuan talks with Changing Spring. Poplar Beach challenges his rival, Boyuan, to a duel in the Arena. Changing Spring breaks up the two before any incident happens to cause trouble in Blue Brook Guild.Chapter 80 Poplar Beach is called up by Liang Yichun to join the 10th Server's Blue Brook Guild's party to set a new record clear for Desolate Lands.Chapter 171 Poplar Beach belittles Xu Boyuan for Boyuan's warnings of Lord Grim. Poplar Beach is thrilled that he is substituting for Boyuan in the guild's attempt to break the record clear of Desolate Lands. In three attempts, Poplar Beach and the party fail to break the Desolate Lands record clear time.Chapter 172 Poplar Beach is angered when Steamed Bun Invasion called him an illiterate. In a skirimish, Poplar Beach attacks Steamed Bun Invasion, which is halted by Lord Grim. Poplar Beach calls out Lord Grim for a duel.Chapter 173 Poplar Beach and the party break the Desolate Lands record clear time with a time of 24 minutes, 41 seconds, and 46 milliseconds. In the world channel, Poplar Beach challenges Lord Grim to break the Blue Brook Guild record. Poplar Beach is angered by Ye Xiu's repeated responses of "When I'm free," which sounds indifferent.Chapter 174 Poplar Beach sees Ye Xiu's Desolate Lands record clear time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 milliseconds. Poplar Beach is in disbelief. The world channel is full of sarcastic attacks on Poplar Beach for his repeated challenges to Ye Xiu to break Blue Brook Guild's record clear of Desolate Lands. On the world channel, Poplar Beach issues a challenge for a duel to Ye Xiu.Chapter 178 Poplar Beach choose a simple map in the Arena to duel Ye Xiu, who has Chen Guo's Chasing Haze account enter.Chapter 179 Poplar Beach is surprised that Ye Xiu decides to use a female character, Chasing Haze. Poplar Beach is angered when Ye Xiu claimed that one duel would be enough for everyone. Poplar Beach fights aggressively against Ye Xiu's Chasing Haze. Poplar Beach falls for Ye Xiu's trap of dropping a level 70 Purple weapon and is kicked into the air.Chapter 180 In the air, Poplar Beach takes all of the Launcher's high damage skills and dies from a 77-hit combo. When he realizes his inferiority of skill to Ye Xiu, Poplar Beach leaves the Arena.Chapter 181 After his humiliating defeat, Poplar Beach logs out of the Heavenly Domain.Chapter 182 Returning Cloud Returning Cloud is a member of Blue Brook Guild. He left the dungeon team originally to make room for Ye Xiu, but was called back when they needed more DPS players. Thundering Light Thundering Light is a member of Blue Brook Guild, who takes part in the team, which set a record in Frost Forest with Ye Xiu. He is hesitant about Ye Xiu's idea of an all DPS player party.Chapter 34 Thundering Light is part of the Blue Brook Guild party to kill Frost Forest Wild Boss, Goblin Merchant. He tries to damage the Wild Boss to get aggro but fails to land Raging Flames. A Spitfire of Tyrannical Ambition steals the aggro of Goblin Merchant, who changes paths and dodges the Raging Flames. Thundering Light is infuriated by his missed attack.Chapter 76 Excellent Dynasty Dreamland A core member of Excellent Dynasty in the Heavenly Domain. He is not an avid fan of Ye Qiu nor a trusted aide to Chen Yehui, and he is neutral on the matter. Golden Fragrance A pompous member of Excellent Dynasty. She is a core member of the guild and a trusted aide to Chen Yehui. Chen Guo dislikes her. Because of this, Ye Xiu targets her and kills her many times, taking multiple Orange Equipment items from her. Wind Following Sword A sly player who tried to KS from Tang Rou during the Christmas Thieves Hunting event. Exterminate the Heavens Clove An important member of Exterminate the Heavens. She accepted Ye Xiu's request to join the guild when he was using his account Unrivaled Super Hottie. She led the team when they entered Bone Dragon Abyss for the first time. She was annoyed by Crispy Bean when he felt replaced, and blamed him at first when she learned Unrivaled Super Hottie had left the guild. Crispy Bean The main tank for Exterminate the Heavens. He is very proud of his role, and felt threatened by Unrivaled Super Hottie, who was actually Ye Xiu, taking his place. He threatened the guild leader, Senior Exterminate the Heavens, to either choose him or Unrivaled Super Hottie. In the end, he retained his place in the guild and didn't leave. Senior Exterminate the Heavens The guild leader of Exterminate the Heavens. Choosing Crispy Bean, he asks Tyrannical Ambition to allow Unrivaled Super Hottie to join. Full Moon Guild Maple Tree Maple Tree is the 10th Server leader of Full Moon Guild. He is not that skilled. In exchange for four Scarlet Moon parts, he commissions Ye Xiu to set a record clear of Desolate Lands with him under his guild's name.Chapter 148 After many practice runs, Maple Tree joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Bao Rongxing to attempt to break the record clear time of Desolate Lands. Maple Tree watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim suppress Ruler Toya.Chapter 160 Maple Tree and the party break the Desolate Lands record clear with a time of 28 minutes, 1 second, and 27 milliseconds. Maple Tree pays the four Scarlet Moon parts to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. The four others leave the Full Moon Guild and Maple Tree to continue dungeoning at Desolate Lands.Chapter 161 Happy Guild Drifting Water Drifting Water is former member of Full Moon Guild, who ultimately joins Happy Guild. He joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 Upon Ye Xiu's orders to kill Blood Gunner Yagg faster, he increases his hand speed by 20% with a bit of difficulty at first.Chapter 67 He watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Drifting Water and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 Forest Landscape A fan of Ye Qiu and friend of Chen Guo who left Excellent Dynasty when she did. When Chen Guo formed the guild in the Heavenly Domain, they were the only players "alive," since the other members were alternate accounts.Chapter 695 Horse Shooter A fan of Su Mucheng, he left his guild, Misty Castle, to join Happy Guild when it was formed. Sunset Clouds Sunset Clouds is a former member of Full Moon Guild, who ultimately joins Happy Guild. He joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 Upon Ye Xiu's orders to kill Blood Gunner Yagg faster, he increases his hand speed by 20% to increase the damage output on Blood Gunner Yagg..Chapter 67 He watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Sunset Clouds and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 Thousand Creations Thousand Creations is a former Blue Brook Guild member, who loves to kill steal. He is a fairly talented expert at Glory. Thousand Creations has individual strength comparable to Blue Brook Guild's Five Great Experts.Chapter 60 He is a huge fan of Ye Qiu, which is why he joined Happy Guild. He first meets Ye Xiu in Boneyard when he tries to kill steal the monsters Ye Xiu is battling.Chapter 58 Thousand Creations trails Ye Xiu's party from Congee City to Desolate Lands. He notices a lot of other players trailing Ye Xiu's party. Thousand Creations asks Bound Boat to look up these players' names. Thousand Creations learns these players are from the largest guilds.Chapter 155 He tries to kill steal a monster from another player before Thousand Creations is surrounded and killed. He learns from Bound Boat that the killers are not from the large guilds. Thousand Creations goes back to Desolate Lands to see 24 players waiting around for Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Thousand Creations sees the 24 players encircle Ye Xiu's party while Lord Grim blasts his allies away, which breaks the enemy's encirclement.Chapter 156 Thousand Creations follows Ye Xiu's party when they run away from the enemy. He learns from Ye Xiu that the enemy ringleader is Chen Yehui. Thousand Creations hesitates when Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing charge into battle against 24 opponents.Chapter 157 In the fighting, Thousand Creations and his teammates, Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon, cannot fight against multiple opponents, so they join up with Ye Xiu's group. When the enemy runs away, Thousand Creations chases after them, and he realizes that no one is helping him. He is shocked that Ye Xiu's party went to dungeon at Line Canyon.Chapter 158 Herb Garden Amaranth A trustworthy and core member of his guild. Mugwort A team leader and famous member of his guild. He led a team to fight the Wild Boss, Wilderness Escort. Ye Xiu flung him into a group of Blue Brook Guild members, and he was killed. Samsara Guild Three Realms Six Paths The guild leader of Samsara. Lonely Drink Lonely Drink is the 10th Server Guild Leader of Samsara Guild. He tries to hire Ye Xiu to set the Desolate Lands record clear time for Samsara Guild. Lonely Drink offers four class sets of equipment and is rejected. In the end, he offers eight class sets of equipment and is rejected by Ye Xiu.Chapter 149 Tyrannical Ambition Happy Sheep He is a member of Tyrannical Ambition's fourth branch and a the leader of a dungeon team for one of Tyrannical Ambition's branch guilds. He helps lead the 100-man team for Tomb in the Sky. Wolf Head calls him "Old Sheep." Seven Blossom Leaves A kind Knight, part of Tyrannical Ambition's fourth branch guild. He was not offended when Ye Xiu took his place, and he respects his skill. Wolf Head He is a member of Tyrannical Ambition's fifth branch and a rival dungeon team leader to Happy Sheep. The two of them are rivals since they both lead a team for Tomb in the Sky and have similar progress records. Happy Sheep calls him "Big Head." With 50,000 wins in the Arena, he has a 75% win rate. Ye Xiu recognizes that it will not go any higher since his percentages have peaked already.Chapter 573 Other Immersed Jade An unaffiliated player online. She is a newbie to Glory and does not have much skill.Chapter 29 Despite this, Ye Xiu is patient while teaching her. She works hard and apologizes for her mistakes. She gains a lot of knowledge from her first experience in a dungeon. Immersed Jade is respectful to Ye Xiu by calling him "Great God."Chapter 30 Sparse Fragrance The leader of a group of professional scrap pickers. They were attempting to loot players battling the Wild Boss, Wilderness Escort, when they met Ye Xiu. He told Ye Xiu about a hole in the ground that the boss could be trapped in. Zero Kills A random player who becomes the fifth member in a team Arena battle. He has little skill. During the battle, he was more a cheerleader and didn't really fight. After Ye Xiu's team won, he was given a Purple Weapon even though he did nothing. References Category:Characters